


The Examination

by Misdemeanor1331



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dentistry, Dentists, Drabble, F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/pseuds/Misdemeanor1331
Summary: Doctors Hugh and Helen Granger have a new patient: their daughter’s boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. And while he’s in their chair, they plan to judge more than just his dental hygiene.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	The Examination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seakays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:** A Drabble from Dr. Granger’s POV  
> Written for the 2021 Dramione Valentine Exchange for the lovely Seakays. Seakays, I was so happy when I randomly picked your prompt, then almost immediately started to panic and second guess where I wanted to go with it, lol! I hope this is somewhat close to what you had in mind! <3 
> 
> No beta; we die like men! All mistakes are my own.

**The Examination**

Doctors Hugh and Helen Granger had been practicing dentistry for nearly three decades each. They were experts in the field and had owned their own practice for fifteen years. As such, their valuable time was generally restricted to clients with complicated dental needs. X-rays and routine cleanings were typically handled by their practice’s talented hygienists.

However, they had been known to make exceptions. 

One such case, their last of the day, currently occupied their nicest exam chair. 

They had discussed the flow of Draco Malfoy’s exam over last night’s dinner and agreed to their roles. Helen—generally the more intimidating partner—had greeted him, orientated him to the practice, and settled him in the exam room. She let him stew alone next to a tray filled with sharp, shiny dental tools for a few minutes before reappearing to perform his x-rays.

Hugh watched from the open doorway with narrowed eyes. Not because he doubted his wife’s skills. Far from: Helen was a gifted practitioner, and Hugh had long admired the precision of her elegant, long-boned fingers. But bitewings were notoriously painful for some, and Hugh wanted to gauge the young man’s grit for himself. 

And Helen was doing her best to test it. She’d _accidentally_ mucked up the first bitewing, and procedure required she reposition the guide before taking another image. Draco took the news with a nod and remained stoic as Helen moved the hard plastic against his gums. The rest of the panel proceeded without incident, and Draco gave her a smile when she removed the guide for good.

Hugh backed away from the door, staying out of sight as his wife exited the room with her clipboard. She didn’t speak; they never did when a patient could easily overhear. Instead, she arched her eyebrows high and cocked her head. After a few decades of such glances, Helen’s meaning was clear: 

_Be gentle, or else_. 

Hugh nodded, smiled, and entered the office without further delay. 

“I hope you didn’t bite my wife.” 

From the chair, a bodily flinch. Draco pivoted, his eyes wide and horrified. 

From the hallway, a curse. Helen’s clipboard rattled as it hit the floor. 

Hugh grinned, knowing he’d pay for the comment later. 

“No, sir,” Draco said, his throat working in a swallow. Already pale under the harsh fluorescents, the poor boy looked downright queasy. 

“Smart man. I did once—was never the same after.” 

The young man’s uncertain chuckle had Hugh’s smile spreading. He’d spent summers hearing of Draco’s arrogance and felt justified in putting his daughter’s boyfriend on the back foot. 

To a point. He was a professional, after all, and it was time to get to work. 

Hugh donned his mask. He leaned Draco’s chair back, adjusted the light, and reached for his mirror and probe. From there, the examination was straightforward. Unremarkable, even. He made the routine small-talk, choosing to interpret Draco’s throaty, muffled answers however he wanted. He watched for nonverbal signs of discomfort and backed off with his scaler when the young man’s fingers curled into the exam chair’s synthetic leather armrests. 

By the time he finished the final polish, he had seen enough. 

“Dad?” 

Hugh spun on his stool. Hermione stood in the doorway, expression open and uncertain, looking so much like her mother that Hugh’s heart felt like it might burst. Hermione took a step forward; he must’ve been staring. 

“How did it go?” she asked. 

He unlooped an ear of his mask and spun sideways so that he could look between his patient and his daughter. 

“Left-hand dominant?” Hugh asked. 

Draco nodded. 

“You have a bit of gum recession on that side. Ease up with the pressure or, better yet, get an electric toothbrush.” 

“Electric? What’s—”

“We’ll take care of it,” Hermione said before Draco could finish his query. “Anything else?” 

Her fingers twined around themselves, a nervous tic she’d inherited from him. Their judgment mattered more than either she or Draco had let on. Hugh looked past her and caught Helen’s eye. A tick of his wife’s eyebrow and an upward pull at the corner of her mouth was all it took. 

“Nothing else,” Hugh said, feeling the tension in the room ease. “He looks good to us.”

**The End**


End file.
